Numerous circuits requiring multiple semiconductor chips are well known, such as dc to dc converters, half bridge arrangements and the like. The individual semiconductor devices for these circuits, which may include MOSFETs, bipolar transistors, diodes and the like may be formed in a flip chip configuration for mounting and interconnection in a printed circuit board with the other circuit components. Flip chip devices are shown in co-pending application Ser. No. 09/780,080, filed Feb. 9, 2001 entitled “VERTICAL CONDUCTION FLIP-CHIP DEVICE WITH BUMP CONTACTS ON A SINGLE SURFACE” in the name of Naresh Thapar (IR-1696), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The need to mount the components separately on a support surface requires lateral space or area on the board. It would desirable to make these components so that they have the smallest possible “footprint” on the support board.